Arranged Marriage
by SummerRose503
Summary: War has ended Voldermort is dead, but what everyone doesn't know is that the Ministry is arranging marriages for teens or young adults between the ages of 17-28. Read to find out more
1. Prologue

Hermione's P.O.V.

I sat in my little condo in Paris, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were over for breakfast. We each take turns having each other for breakfast or dinner each week. "So Harry what it is like working for the Minister of Magic. I know you help make some pretty big choices."

"Oh, it's great. I love working there." he said taking a sip of tea as Ginny took his hand. Oh, forgot to mention Harry and Ginny are engaged, Ron and I would be, but we broke up some time after the war, since it felt awkward for two best friends to be dating.

"Really anything new, since you're in the law department and you make all the new laws." I said

"No, but best part is if a new law is to be put in, it must go past me first." he said

"Awesome," I squealed with joy as an owl flew through the window with a three papers. We each paid for ours, I turned to the front cover to read that a new law has been put in place for anyone between the ages 17- 29 will have arranged marriages. If they are not already married or engaged, "Harry James Potter, are you serious arranged marriages!" I screamed at him.

"Yes, but it had to be done." he said as Ginny gave him a glare.

"When are we to find out who we are to marry?" I asked with the paper crumpled in my hand.

"Tomorrow, morning till noon. If you don't find out then you must contact the Ministry immediately, you'll be thrown in jail. A letter will arrive shortly later tonight."

"Harry, you're cruel." I snapped at him.

"Yeah, what if we end up with a Slytherin. Like what if I end up with Pansy?" Ron asked

"Don't worry guys trust me I doubt that will happen." Harry assured us.

"Who's arranging the marriages?" Ron and I asked.

"Um... well we have a magic hat thing. Where we have the Minister of Magic go up to a stage and pull a Woman's name and a Male's name from the hat. You see it's easy and simple." he assured us again with a smile, as he took another sip of tea. If you've known Harry as long as I have you would know that he drinks the nearest liquid, when he is thirsty.

"What are the requirements?" I asked him.

"Um... well you must marry your partner in five months time, then you must live together for two years." he said

"Ok, not as bad as it sounds. Marry and live with each other for two years, before you can get another partner. If you don't want them anymore," I said shrugging my shoulders as I looked at Ron and Ginny, who agreed that it seemed easy, "Wait this is to easy." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you can get a divorce and a new partner after two years of living with each other, but..."

"What's the catch?" I asked

He sighed heavily, "You must produce one child before the divorce may happen or you may not have one at all, until you have had a child. Also the ministry has made special neighborhoods for the arranged marriage groups," he said looking at the time, "Well come along Ginny, I have work and we have to get you to your Healers job."

Later that day, at almost eight O' clock at night. I sat in my study working on some work for my job at Hogwarts, when an owl flew in the opened window. It was a ministry owl, I took the letter, gave the owl an owl treat, and then the owl flew away. I opened the letter, very slowly. My heart was beating very fast.

The letter read...

Gear Ms. Granger,  
>We are here to tell you that you must report to the Ministry of Magic to receive your partner for the arranged marriage law.<br>Sincerely,  
>The Magic Law Enforcement.<p>

I let out a sigh, then put the letter on my desk and headed up to bed. This was actually a bit exciting to me, as long as I didn't end up with Malfoy or any one in his gang, well actually I wouldn't mind spending two year married to Theodore I mean I had a small school girl crush on him in fourth year. I thought to myself as I climbed into bed as Crookshanks jumped up on the other side. "Night Crookshanks" I said as I turned out the lights and she meowed at me.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up and got dressed in a nice, elegant summer dress; since it was the summer I decided to wear my best summer outfit. I got ready as I started to button my traveling coat, I looked at the mantle, where I kept all my photos; like from when I was a little girl with my best friends, at Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, the burrow, hanging out with Fred and George, and during the battle/ the hunt for horcruxes. I let a tear slip down my cheek.

As I walked into the fireplace, I looked around the house, "Goodbye old life, "I then threw the floo powder and yelled," Ministry of Magic." I then was flooed to the Ministry, when I arrived I spotted Ginny with Harry up where the names would be pulled, I spotted that there were six different areas. Four of the areas had green, red, blue, and yellow flags above them with a snake, lion, raven, and a badger. The other area was where your name would be called; which was where Harry and Ginny were, the other area was for friends and family who were here to support the people here getting arranged marriages. A man walked up to me "Name"

"Hermione Jean Granger" I said

"Did you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, sir" I answered him

"Which house were you in?" he asked me.

"Gryffindor"

"Right this way," he said leading me towards the group of students in the area with the red flag that had the lion on it, "Stay in this area, until your name is called."

"Yes, sir" I said as I walked into the area and he left. I spotted Ron and so did Ron.

"Hermione" he said giving me a hug.

An hour went by, and then once everyone was here we got started. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our first annual Arranged Marriage Law Association," the Minister said, with his wand pointed at his throat, "I now hand this over to Mr. Harry James Potter."

Harry got up from his seat, he had a little muggle microphone attached to his ear. "Thank you Minister, now please will Ms. Ginny Weasley place the bowl of Male names on the table right here," Harry said as Ginny picked up a giant glass bowl from where she was sitting, she then placed it on a little concrete table that was on Harry's left side, "Thank you, Ginny. Now put the Female names over here, please," he said as Ginny put the other bowl on his right side, "Now then I shall pull a Males' name first then a Females' name, then once your name is called you will come up here and you'll be assigned which block you will be in, along with your new address and a map of the neighborhood saying who lives where."

"Ron,"

"Its all right Hermione" he said as we held each other's hands for support, as Harry reached into the Males' name bag and pulled out a name.

"First person is Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor House," Harry said as Neville stood up.

"Good Luck, Neville" I said to him.

"Thanks Hermione" he said as he walked towards Harry, as a Females' name was pulled.

"The first female is Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw house." he said, as he shrugged his shoulders and Ron and I exchanged looks.

"Ron, Neville and Luna have been dating since the war ended two almost three years ago."

"I know, but that was just luck." he said as Harry pulled a few more names.

I waited; Seamus was paired with Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw. Which I thought was nice, because Seamus always had a crush on her threw out school and she had a crush on him. Ron's name was called a few names after Seamus and Penelope's. Ron was with Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson was paired with Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff. Almost everyone was gone now, it only left a couple of Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and me the only Gryffindor. The last Ravenclaw girl went with Justin Finch-Fletchley, which only left one Hufflepuff girl, Theodore, Malfoy, and me.

I tried to stay calm as I looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then up at Ginny. Theodore's name was called, but he went with the Hufflepuff girl. This only left me and Malfoy, which made both of us jump up and yell at each other and at everyone else. "Are you serious" he yelled

"You are not making me live with that cock roach" I screamed as I gave him a glare.

"I refuse to live with a mud-blood."

"I refuse to live with a Death Eater"

"I am not a Death Eater" he yelled back at me.

"Yes, you are I was there when your pathetic parents made you come over to their side."

"I had no choice it was that or die." he said

"So you admit you were a Death Eater?"

"No, I am not admitting that, because I never was."

"Ugh! Harry!" I screamed

"Of course run of and call for your pathetic little friend." he said as the minister got up.

"Enough you two. Now Mr. Potter, I believe we could switch these two with different people, like place Mr. Nott with Ms. Granger and Ms. Grey with Mr. Malfoy"

"I'm sorry, Minister. Rules are rules, so they will have to live with each other for two years if they want a divorce, then they will have to produce a baby. "

"You're kidding me, Potter. I'm not getting anywhere near that mud-blood" Draco snapped as two security guards pushed us forward.

"Now then here's your block number. You two will be in Block 11 in House 6," Harry said handing us a map, it looked showed our names popped up now.

"How do we get there" I asked, but then Draco and I was pushed into a room, the floor then dropped open and we fell, and then landed in a tunnel. We walked down the tunnel then walked up a staircase, to find light at the end, when we came out in felt the warmth of the sun and the soft grass.

"Well, Granger. You're good with maps, where do we go?"

"Well Malfoy, we go up this road and then take a right at the Apple tree on Main Street," I said as I noticed that the street we were on looked like a little shopping area, "I suppose were suppose to get jobs here" I said looking over at Malfoy, but then something strange came over me, I then noticed how charming Malfoy looked. Wait what am I thinking, he's an awful person.

"Come on, Granger." Malfoy said as I came out of my trance

"Oh, yeah coming" I said as I walked up to him. We walked in silence; we then reached the Apple Tree on the corner of Main Street and turned right. We then found our house; it was a beautiful brick house with a white picketed fence outside it that went all around the front yard. It had a porch that wrapped around the whole entire house; the porch had a swing on it, and there was also a giant oak tree in the yard with a swing tied to a branch.

We went inside, once you walked inside you were in a giant foyer, to the left was the living room, then dining room, in the middle of the foyer a wooden staircase, the kitchen was right next to the staircase. The upstairs had a library, a study, a nursery (just in case), a bathroom, a guestroom, master bedroom, and a master bathroom.

"You can have the master bedroom" Malfoy said

"No, you can I don't need much space"

"Granger, you're the lady you get the Master Bedroom, and anyway if we're ever going to get over this were either going to have to stay away from each other or do what we must do to get a divorce."

"Ok, what's wrong with you and where have you put the real Malfoy."

"Very funny Granger, now I shall see you at supper" he said entering the guest room.

"Alright then, see you then" I said to myself like Malfoy was there and went into the guest room, to find Crookshanks and all my things in their spots. Crookshanks was on the window seat lying in the sun asleep. I just shook my head and decided to take a nap. So I could release some stress and also think if I should have a baby with Malfoy just to get a divorce.


	3. Chapter 2

**Draco's P.O.V.****  
><strong> 

When Granger and I reached our house in this weird place, I found out that there were two bedrooms, "I get the master" we both said

"Um…" I said, "Who said you would get the Master Bedroom."

"No one just thought…"

"For someone who's quite smart you're actually quite stupid" I said

"I am not stupid, Malfoy"

"Whatever Mudblood." I said going up to the Master Bedroom, but I pasted a French door room that had blue and pink letters reading "Nursery"

I thought about having a child one day, I placed my stuff in the Master Bedroom, and then decided to go inside the Nursery. The Nursery was a pretty nice size room, it already had a crib, changing table, rocking chair, and toy chest. I opened the toy chest to find a stuffed bear, "Guess you do have a soft side, Malfoy" said a voice from behind me, and I dropped the bear and spun around.

"Granger" I said surprised, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you like babies." She said

"I do not like them" I said closing the chest's top shut and locking it back. I pushed past her, and into the hallway.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she called after me as I walked down stairs.

"You don't understand what it's like to lose a child in your family."

"Yes, actually I do"

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she came down the stairs.

"Malfoy... or Draco if we're going to live together for a year, were going to have to get to know each other."

"I suppose" I said as she stuck her arm out as a jester to the living room. I walked in followed by her and we sat on the couches, which were surprisingly comfortable.

"Now you first" she said

"Well you know most of it."

"Yeah, you're a pureblood only care about purebloods, you hate mud bloods. You're a death eater."

"Ah, was a death eater, since Voldermort lost power I'm not a death eater anymore." I corrected her.

"You still have the scar."

"No, got that removed" I said

"Alright, but you mentioned a few minutes ago that you've lost a child."

"Well I was little when I lost one, and then came back to life somehow, and then they moved away last year after the war."

"Who were they?" she asked

"My younger sisters Miley, Nicole, and Juliet."

"Dose it Nicole lives in Australia teaching children to learn, Juliet is in America teaching children how to dance, and Miley is in Canada teaching music to needy and very young children." Hermione asked

"Yeah, and what about you?" I asked

"Oh, well apparently when I was very young I was adopted, into a muggle family from a Pure Blood family. Later when I was a few months old my parents adopted another girl, who had the same birthday as me. We also looked exactly alike, so we were called twins; our times of our births were only minutes apart, but when I was one year old Death Eaters came and killed our muggle family, I was sent to another orphanage here in England, Carter was sent to Washington State in America. But when we fifteen I found out she wasn't really my twin sister, she was actually Dolohov's long lost daughter. She now lives with him somewhere, we stay in touch sometimes but not as much as we would like to." Hermione said

"I had no idea" I said

"Hey, it's not your fault. Now if you will excuse me I have some supper to make, along with cleaning, and unpacking. Where you can get started on fixing up the outside, I noticed that there were some dead tree branches, dead wood on the fence, also I believe you need to go look for a job in town.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

The next day, I woke up and had made breakfast. I was placing the plates on the table, when Draco came down. "Morning Draco" I said as he sat down and I poured him a cup of coffee

"Um... Morning to you, too" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"You are going to look for a job today?" I asked

"I already have a job in the Ministry"

"Didn't you read the letter we got last night?"

"No, I was almost asleep, when you came knocking on my door saying that a letter had come from the Ministry."

"Well I left it on your bedside table"

"Didn't see it"

"Ugh, stupid cat"

"Excuse me" Draco said

"My cat Crookshanks, he loves taking things from people, so he probably was in your room last night and he grabbed it"

"Um... are you sure your cat isn't a dog, because I grew up with two hound dogs and they always took things from me."

"No... No... He's a cat, you see" I said giggling and pointing at Crookshanks, who was eating his breakfast.

"Oh, well what did it say?"

"Everyone lost their jobs that live here, and we all have to get jobs here."

"Oh, so now the Ministry is making a whole new world for single seventeen threw twenty-nine years old."

"Pretty much, well go get dressed in a suit and tie, then go and get a job." I said after cleaning off the table, then pushing him towards the staircase.

"What about you?" he asked from the top of the stairs

"I'm going to go do some redecorating today, and then I'll go out tomorrow and look for a job"

"Alright" he said as he shut his bedroom door.

Draco, left the house and went off to look for a job. I then decided to call Ginny on the house phone, "Hello" she said

"Hey Ginny"

"Hermione, how you and Malfoy"

"Oh, were good but I was wondering if you would like to come and have lunch with me in our weird new town."

"I suppose I can cancel my plans with Harry" she said

"Alright" I said

" I'll be there... right now" she said as I turned around to see her standing there, I hung up the phone.

"Alright let me just put this stack of dishes up." I said opening the cabinet next to the spices cabinet.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah lets go" I said grabbing the house keys off the key rack, we went onto the porch I locked the door.

We walked around the town, went shopping, and ate some lunch. "So how's Malfoy?" Ginny asked as we sat in the park.

"He's actually really sweet now"

"Hermione look at me in the eyes"

"Excuse me" I said as Ginny grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, then smirked

"You like him, wait lets rephrase that you LOVE him"

"I do not," I said Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Fine I do like him a little bit."

"I told you. I told you," Ginny said as her cell phone made a beeping sound, she picked it up, "Its Harry, I have to go, but good luck"

"Alright bye" I said giving her a hug as I went home to make supper and start redecorating. Draco came home around seven O' clock

"Hermione" he said running into the kitchen.

"Yes, what 's wrong are you Ok? Do I need to grab the first aid kit, call a Healer?" I asked concerned

"No, I'm fine but I got a job in the town hall"

"Really, that's like working in the Ministry and will bring in more money to help with the family..."

"Wait what family?" Draco asked

"Oh, I mean we live together and I thought we were a family now."

"Were not a family until were married and the Ministry says that will be next week."

"I forgot about that part, but we are a family"

"Yes, but most people are really a family when they have had their first child. Which we agreed we were never going to do."

"Um... but I thought we wanted a divorce from each other." I said

"Long as we don't share the same room with each other, I don't see why we can't live with each other. I mean friends do that all the time."

"Who said we were friends?" I asked

"Well were on first name bases now, so I thought we were friends now"

I stood there, thinking it over,"Yeah I guess we can be friends and live with each other. But didn't you always want to get start a family."

"We will, next week but only the two of us."

"But don't people get married because they love each other and want to have children with each other."

"No, not everyone. Some people actually have arranged marriages, take my parents for example."

"Your parents are in an arranged marriage?"

"Of course all rich purebloods get arranged marriages, except I never got around to getting my arranged marriage. My parents agreed to wait one more year, so I could get settled in my new Manor."

"Oh, well here's some soup I made, it's a secret recipe my biological parents used to make." I said placing the bowl on the table.


	5. Chapter 4

**Draco's P.O.V.**

The following morning, I got up and got dressed. I went down stairs, Hermione handed me a muffin and a cup of coffee "Hermione, where's the nice homemade cooked breakfast?"

"Sorry Draco, I have to find some work today, so I don't have time to cook." She said going up to her room.

"Well would you like to walk with someone, while you go into town today?"

"Sure, I would love to walk with you to work. Just let me get dressed" she said as she went up stairs to get dressed. She came down ten minutes later, in a beautiful women's work suit.

"Alright let's go my job starts in five minutes and it's a four minute walk to my office." 

"Coming now let's go." She said grabbing her traveling coat and the house keys.

We walked into town, I reached the town hall "Well here's my stop" I said

"Alright, well I think I'm going to try and get a job at the library"

"Wow" I said

"What"

"Just seems like a job you would go and get. Well I'll see you at home alright" I said as I entered town hall.

I had a board meeting discussing, which couples were getting married next week. Hermione and I were on the list for Saturday.

After work I went home, and found Hermione's cat looking at his' food bowl, "You hungry" I asked him

"Meow" he said looking up at me

"You aren't the most handsome cat in the world," I told it as I took out the cat food and the cat hissed at me, then jumped on the counter. I poured the dry cat food into the bowl, and then placed it back on the ground. Filled up the water bowl, right as I put it on the ground, I heard the door open.

"Draco, guess what" Hermione said running into the kitchen

"What" I asked, taking some of the grocery bags from her.

"I got a job in you department at the Capitol" she said

"Oh, that's nice. Did you get the green apples?" I asked

"Yes, along with some red ones for me" she said putting up some canned fruit, as I put the non-canned fruit in the fridge.

Later that night, after dinner, I was doing some paperwork, when Hermione came in from the living room with a letter, "Draco" she said placing the letter in front of me.

"Yes" I asked her picking up the letter.

"Read the letter first" she said, I then started reading the letter, which said...

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,

Your following marriage date will be a month from this Saturday. We will be sending someone from the Ministry to help you with your wedding plans.

Sincerely,  
>The Ministry of Magic: Law Enforcements<p>

"When is this person coming?"

"Tomorrow, right after work" Hermione said, leaving the room and going into her room. 

**The next day, after work**

Hermione and I were in the sitting room, when the doorbell rang."I'll get it" I said answering the door, there stood a woman holding some shoulder bags and some binders. The woman was wearing a purple dress suit, which looked very expensive.

"Hello my name is Susie Green" she said as I offered a seat, after Hermione had shaken her hand, "Now your Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, correct"

"Yes," we both said

"Now, are you two planning a big wedding or just friends and family?" asked Ms. Green

"Um... really just friends and family" we both said as Ms. Green wrote this down.

"What colors would you two like?"

"Colors" I said

"Colors, like a simple wedding with white and silver."

"Simple" Hermione and I both said

"Alright, flowers?"

"Roses" Hermione said, after that I kind of let Hermione answer, and if Ms. Green asked me if I agreed I would just nod my head.

After Ms. Green left, she gave us some wedding patterns from: table cloths to forks, from the wedding arch to the center pieces, and lastly the seating carts to the wedding invitation designs.

"Draco, this is perfect" Hermione said hugging the binders.

"Yeah, now may I look at one of the binders, please"

"Um..." Hermione said, "But there so white"

"You want me to wash my hands don't you"

"I would like that yes,"

"Fine" I said standing up to go and wash my hands. After I washed my hands, Hermione let me look at the wedding invitation binder.

There were so many to choose from: season, color, pattern, flowers, and etc. "Which one do you like?"

"What" I said looking up at Hermione

"Which one do you like?" Hermione again

"Oh, this one I think,"

"The white one with a black rose flower pattern going around it."

"Yes,"

"I agree" she said taking a quill from the coffee table and putting a check next to it.

"What about plates"

"Those" I said pointing to the crystal white ones with the zigzag pattern around the edge.

"Perfect" Hermione said checking these off

"The silverware" Hermione asked opening another binder, after closing the other two and putting them back into their bags.

"The grey ones" I said as Hermione checked these off as well.

"Table Cloths" she said

"The white ones"

"Which white one" Hermione asked

"The flower pattern I guess" I said not seeing any others that would relate to "Hermione's theme" of this wedding.

"Good choice" she said.

"I think were done, just need to finish with the center pieces, food, and seating chart. Then you have to go and buy a tux, while I buy my dress.

"Hermione you Ok" I asked,

"Perfect, now I'll talk to you tomorrow, now take this parchment, quill, and ink, and write down who you want at the wedding and who you want as your best man.

"Alright" I said taking the parchment, quill, and ink. I then went up to my room, I wrote Blasie down as my best man, I wrote down my parents, Basie's family, Cradde and Goyle's family, Pansy's family, and my fellow Slytherin Gang along with their families.

**Two comments for next chapter **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

It has been a month since Draco and I had sent out the wedding invitations, everyone we invited were coming to the wedding, including Draco's parents. I was up in my room getting ready; Draco went to Blaise's yesterday so we wouldn't have to see each other today, until the wedding. Ginny had said she would buy my dress, because since I was little I had this one dress picked out and since I could leave this little town, she offered to buy it for me.

I couldn't today was my wedding day, and I was marring a man I didn't even love, or did I... no I hated him and he hated me. Oh, what am I saying I care for that little ferret. I was doing my makeup, when Ginny came over, "Hey Hermione"

"Hey Gin, got the dress"

"Right here, along with the jewelery and shoes you wanted"

"Thanks" I said as I finished up my make up, then Ginny and I apperated to the church to get the ceremony ready.

A few hours later after I was making sure everything was ready. Ron, Harry, The Weasleys, The Malfoys, and My parents arrived.

"I can't believe your having to marry that man" Ron said as I was getting dressed into my wedding dress.

"Ron," I snapped peaking into the room from the dressing room, "After living with him for almost a month, I've noticed that we never actually gave him a chance. He's actually quite kind and gentle once you get to know him"

"Thank you Hermione" said Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy was with Draco.

"Your welcome" I said as Ginny pulled a string to tight, and I coughed, "Ginny, its a supposed to be a bow not a corset"

"Sorry" she said losing it, I then grabbed my wedding tiara that my great great grandmother had wore on her wedding day. Ginny then placed the veil on, I put in my ear rings as Ginny put on my necklace. I then put on my heels, then walked out.

"Wow" was all Harry and Ron said

"I suppose you to like it" I said

They nodded their heads, I just giggled, "Now Hermione, you have your something old, your something new are the earrings, something borrowed is the necklace from me, and your something blue is the little diamond in your tiara." Ginny said

"Alright" I said taking a deep breath

About twenty minutes later, I was at the church doors, Ginny handed me my bouquet of flowers. She was my maid of honor. The music started, the church doors opened and I had Teddy being my ring barrier, he was about three years old now.

We had rose petals fall from the ceiling, I reached the alter, and Draco whispered in my ear "You look lovely"

"Thank you," I said, "You don't look to bad yourself." I said

"Now Ms. Hermione Jean Granger do you take Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband through sickness and health till death departs you two"

"I... I do" I said as Ginny gave me a quick nudge.

"And Draco..."

"I do" he said

We said our vows, mine were, "I've know you since I was eleven years old, you hated me and I hated you. But I've learned something about you since I've been living with you for almost a month now, is that you don't need to judge people by how they act. You got to try and see what's on the inside, you were only mean to other children who weren't purebloods or in Slytherin, because you wanted your families' respect for you. That's why I stand here today prepared to spend the rest of my life with my new best friend"

Draco's were " Since we started living together I've learned something from you, which is Muggles, Mudbloods, Halfbloods, Purebloods, Squibs, and etc. were all the same in our own way. So I'm prepared to spend my life with someone who isn't that different from me. We both have sisters who don't live with us and barely see, I've noticed we come from different worlds, but were not different in any form or fashion."

We got married went off to the reception, and then left for our Honeymoon. Which the Ministry is allowing us for two weeks to leave the fake little town.

**Sorry so short, but I really wanted this chapter out there. Remember two comments for next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Draco's P.O.V.**

The Ministry dropped Hermione and I off in some muggle town in the middle of nowhere, "Well Hermione, we have one week what do you want to do" I asked looking over at her, but to find her not even there "Hermione! Hermione!"

I ran around the place looking for her, I found her by the ocean "There you are"

She looked up from leaning against a wooden fence, "Sorry" she said looking down at the beach, I looked to see what she was so interested in I saw a family, a happy family three girls and two boys, one of the girls was a toddler playing with a beach ball in the water with her dad. "Whenever I thought about getting married, I thought it would be to the person I loved... not to the person I hated since I was eleven, starting a family with that man I loved. You ever have that feeling" she asked looking over at me.

"Never really thought about it" I said

She just laughed a little "Well I have a little girl and boy would be nice, but we both agreed at the beginning of this not to have children together, so my dream is just going to be a dream"

We looked back out at the beach, after a long silence "Your dream doesn't have to be just a dream" I said breaking the silence

She looked over at me, with confusion "Draco, we agreed"

"Rules are made so they can be broken" I said

"We didn't really make a rule out of it" she said

"Well I care for you and now that I think about it, I've always wanted a son of my own, one to go and play Quidditch with, you know" I said

"Yeah, but we agreed"

"Hermione listen to me, I care for you and I want your dream to happen,, you be an excellent mother to a child and an excellent mother needs a baby of their own, I'm willing to give that to you" I said taking her hand.

"Strangely Draco... I've been caring for you as well" she said looking away, the sun was setting; I put my hand on top of hers.

"Follow me" I said taking her hand, I led her down to the beach. The family that was down here left, we walked down the beach, when I pulled her onto some rocks.

"Draco, what are you doing" she asked as I left her on the rock, I jumped off as a tide rolled in and splashed her with water, getting her soaking wet. "Ah, Draco" she screamed

" What is it Hermione" I asked as she jumped off the rock and we started splashing each other with water.

We did that for fifteen minutes, we were now completely wet now. The sun was setting. Hermione made dry clothes appear on us, but our hair was still wet. I made two beach towels, an umbrella, and a picnic basket appear.

We sat on the blankets eating, what was in the basket. When it came down to the last few grapes, we started tossing them in each other mouths, "Alright your turn" I said as she tossed it, I caught it

"How do you do that" she said as I tossed one at her, but it hit her nose instead.

"I just have a good eye" I said

"And you're good at catching" she said tossing another grape, after we finished the grapes we laid down on the blankets watching the sunset. "Are you sure you want to help me with my dream"

"It's my dream to have a son as well, and you want a son and daughter, so we can have our dreams together"

"I suppose" she said looking over at me, I grabbed her hand and helped her up. We made the blankets and stuff disappears, I pulled her to the water and we watched the sunset go down. When it was almost down, we looked into each other's eyes and I leaned in, she did the same then we kissed as the sunset, she deepened the kiss, and I felt something that I've never felt with any other girl.

When we broke the kiss, she looked at me, "Um... we better go find a place to stay tonight" she said unhooking her arms from around my neck, and running back up the hill. I then ran after her.

"Hermione" I said grabbing her by the arm

"Draco, this is to weird" she said "Were enemies, you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor"

"We were children then were adults now"

"With The Ministry telling us to be together, we've never liked each other" she said

"That doesn't matter, I do care for you, I was willing not to have a child with you and spend my life with you so I could stay with you. Now I'm ready to I want to have a child with you and spend my entire life with you" I said

"They'll be half bloods" she said looking over at me

"Listen I'm not like my father, I was forced to be a Death Eater, forced to hate muggles, mud bloods, half bloods, and blood traitors. Where actually I wanted to be friends with everyone I met, I'm not like him or any Slytherin"

"I know you aren't I saw that inside of you when we were little, I cared for from the minute I saw you, but you made me upset in Second year"

"Then you punched me in third"

"Yes, but I felt bad after I did, but when Buckbeak hurt you I was the one who told Hagrid to take you to the Hospital Wing, I helped you. Fourth year you tried helping me find a way out of the woods, fifth you ratted us out on our hiding spot, sixth your aunt burned down Ron's house"

"You weren't in the house, you were with your family in Paris"

"Yes, but my second family was" she said

"Seventh you tried holding back and staying on our side, but you went on to keep your families' pride. I'm happy you did that"

"Wait your happy I left your side for the other side"

"Yes, because you would do anything to keep your loyalty and when we kissed just a few moments ago, I won't deny I felt something and I know you felt something, too. Or you would of never of came after me, you would of turned and walked down the other side of the beach"

"Your right, I felt something as well and I would of turned and walked away, but I didn't I came after you, because your my true love"

"And your mine" she said "Your my Romeo"

"Your my Juliet" I said

"Now we need to find a place to sleep tonight" Hermione said and as out of nowhere a sign next to us turned on, it read Motel.

"That's not weird at all" I said

"Were from the Wizarding World, this shouldn't be weird" she said opening the door, we walked in and it was a very nice place

"Not too shabby" I said as we walked up to the front desk

"May I help you" asked the lady

"Yes, were on our honeymoon and would like a room please" Hermione said

"Of course" said the lady checking her computer "Ah, we have the honeymoon suite open, would you like that since you two are on your Honeymoon"

"Um..." I said

"We'll take it" Hermione said as the lady smiled

"Alright sign here Mrs... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"I'm Hermione Malfoy and my husband Draco Malfoy"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Jackson shall take you to your room. Now do you have any bags...? Oh, there they are"

Hermione and I turned around to see two suitcases, two duffel bags, and two backpacks. "When did those get there" Hermione asked me

"Really I don't know, did we even have any bags when we arrived here"

"No, we didn't" Hermione said "Um... Ma'am my husband and I don't remember bringing in any bags."

"Oh, well they have your names on them and have been here since sunset." the lady said as Jackson led us to our room, when we walked in the room was huge.

"Well this going to be one weird week" Hermione and I said as the same time, we looked at each other. After Jackson left, I looked in the bedroom only one bed.

"Hey, Hermione you know there's only one bed correct"

"Draco it's a honeymoon suite, of course there's one bed."

"Wait you knew that"

"Of course, if we're going to be an actual married couple then were going to have to get used to this, and if we have a child together the baby is going to get confused why it's parents are sleeping in different beds."

"You got a point there Mrs. Malfoy" I said going over to her as she read a little card that was on the table, she laughed at it "What"

"This it's a stupid joke" she said handing me the card

The card read "Love is a magical thing"

"What's so funny about it"

"Where a witch and wizard, and the card says Love is a Magical thing, we make magic"

"Oh, I get it now" I said i really didn't.

After that weird moment, we went on with our lives doing other things. Hermione read a book on the couch, while I unpacked my bag. Hermione did her's sometime after reading the stupid joke card.

When we decided to go to bed that night, Hermione was in bed, reading when I got in. "What you reading" I asked

"A muggle book"

"Hermione just because I'm supposed to not like muggles doesn't mean I never read any of the books, I mean I had a little sister who was obsessed with muggle books and Witch Magazines."

"Well if you must know its _Romeo and Juliet_ I enjoy this book" she said turning a page

"Juliet liked that book, but I suppose it would her name is in the book"

"And she did like Harry at one point"

"Didn't they go out before" I asked

"Yeah, during Fourth and Fifth year, then broke up after I think Harry and Juliet fell for someone else. Well Harry's with Ginny now and I believe your sister is engaged to that Scottish guy she met while on tour with Miley and Nicole"

"That sounds right, and to correct you they got married before this thing with the Ministry happened" I said

"Oh, so have you heard from them lately, I sure did enjoy Miley's company in the Common Room during first year"

"Their fine, I talked to them last week actually, they feel bad for everyone being forced to marry someone, but at least they live in another country or are already married."

"You got a point there" Hermione said

"How so" I asked

"Not sure" she said looking up from her book and over at me, "I kind of lost my train of thought"

"Well as Nicole would tell me, a book is an adventure, but with words"

"She's right" Hermione said

"I suppose so, but I'm not a big reader I'm more of a sports player."

"That's something I would of heard from Harry or Ron" Hermione said, I then leaned over to her and kissed her, not exactly sure why, but I did. I looked her in the eyes "Why not" she said tossing her book aside.

**Author's Note: Well you understand what happens next. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Comment. LUV YOU PEOPLE THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT COMMENTED LAST TIME, THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORTED TO THIS STORY, AND ALSO WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME. KEEP IT COMING. Also the characters Miley, Juliet, and Nicole come from my other story, Draco's Little Sisters**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache, I got out of bed and grabbed my rode, then opened the curtains and remembered that Draco and I were on our Honeymoon, I looked back at the bed and saw Draco, I just laughed, "Thank you" I said picking up my book from the floor.

I then went into the kitchen and made my usual Sunday morning breakfast, which was: pancakes, bacon, fried eggs, and omelets. Along with fresh ice cold milk and fresh squished orange juice. As I placed the food on the table, Draco came in as a owl flew through the window with a newspaper " We still get the morning paper even on vacation" Draco said taking the paper as I gave the owl money, we sat down at the table and started eating breakfast was silent.

After breakfast, when I started cleaning the dishes, " So you like me" Draco asked handing me a plates

I froze in my spot, " I don't remember saying that" I said as I continued drying the cup I was drying

"You said it last night" he said

"What if I did, you finally did it you broke your family's loyalty, you slept with a Mudblood" I said putting up the plates and cups.

"Listen Hermione, I told you yesterday I care for you"

"I remember that part Draco, but it was wrong what we did"

"Having..."

"Hush, I don't like that word" I said putting my hands up to his mouth to show him that I wanted him to be quiet.

"Your a bit jumpy this morning" he said moving my hands

"Sorry, I woke up feeling weird"

"That usually happens in the morning, you have done it before right"

"Yes, when I was dating Ron"

"Weren't we like seventeen then"

"Yes" I said

"Were twenty-two now"

"Oh, we are I thought we were going back in time"

"Your goofy" he said "I like goofy"

"You've had too much sugar" I said taking the sugar off the table.

Draco looked at his coffee, then placed the cup on the table "Well I heard when we walked in last night they had an awesome gym down stairs, so I'm going to check it out"

"Alright" I said

**A month after the Honeymoon**

It's been a month since the Honeymoon, practically everyone in our little town has been married, and some people are already expecting children. It's now July, such a wonderful month, it was also a Saturday which meant no work. Forgot to mention we named our town and got a Minister, we call our town Maryville, because at the being we were actually all hating this place, but now we actually love it here so we've made this town into a home, we all know each other from Hogwarts so why not make a town.

Draco and I decided that I garden looked a bit bare one night on the way home from work, so we decided to start cutting the grass and plant some flowers in the flower beds. I was planting some flowers, when the mail person walked by, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Jones" I said getting up and taking the mail from her

"I thought owls brought our mail" Draco said

"They still do, buts this mail is inside the town. Owls are from people outside the town or from the Ministry." Mrs. Jones said

"That's a bit confusing" Draco said

"For some people maybe, but it gives me a job"

"That's true" I said looking through the mail, most of it was just junk mail or bills, I then came across a letter from the local hospital, that was addressed to me. Mrs. Jones then left, and Draco noticed me walking inside as he was clipping one of the bushes. I really don't know why, but were into doing things without wands, we see no purpose in them now except for defense and there's no one here except people from Hogwarts, and they wouldn't dare hurt their piers from school.

"What's wrong" Draco asked

"Nothing" I said placing the mail on the table in the kitchen "Just need some water, it's a hot day"

"Alright" Draco said picking up the mail as I filled up a glass of water, "What's this"

Draco found the hospital letter "Junk Mail" I said quickly trying to take it from him

"No, it's from the hospital, this could be serious, Hermione"

"Really its fine" I said

"It says all women in the town of Maryville must attend to see how many women are expecting children, so they can make an account of how many nursery beds they need for the hospital and how many doctors they'll need"

"Draco, we don't need to go"

"Hermione, its required and it starts tomorrow, we're free tomorrow so why don't we go"

"I'm sure we don't need to go"

**The Next Day **

Well Draco dragged me here; we sat in the waiting room with a bunch of other women and their arranged husbands "Draco, I told you I didn't want to come"

"Hermione, chill" he said

"Hermione Malfoy" said a nurse Draco and I stood up, we followed the nurse to a room "Wait in here, Hermione there's a dress you can change into if you want, if not your fine in what your wearing"

"Alright Nurse..."

"Nurse Lindsey" said the nurse

"Alright Nurse Lindsey" I said as she left, I changed into the dress, then sat on the table

"Now Hermione we know you're not pregnant" Draco said

"Who knows" I said as the doctor came in

"Hello I'm Doctor Perk, I'll be your doctor" said Doctor Perk

"Alright" Draco and I said

"Now this might feel cold" Doctor Perk said putting this cold stuff on my belly, which sent shivers all over me "Now let's see if you have anything"

We all looked at the screen, when a little dark black dot popped up " What's that" I asked

"Well Mrs. Malfoy that's a baby" Doctor Perk said

"A what" I said looking at Doctor Perk then at Draco, who looked as shocked as I was.

"A baby"

"How long exactly" Draco asked

"About a month" Doctor Perk said, about twenty minutes later Draco and I sat in our kitchen at the table.

"A month" Draco kept repeating

"The Honeymoon that was the only time" I said

"Yes, but..."

"But what Draco, our dreams are coming true like we said, were having a child"

"Yes, but aren't we a little young to be having children"

"You told me just last month that your sister Juliet was getting ready to have a child, and she's fifteen minutes younger than you" I said

"Well that's Juliet for you, and she wasn't forced into a marriage"

"Draco, listen to me were going to be fine we just have to fix up the nursery and not the yard now" I said

"I like fixing up the yard" Draco said "And what's the baby going to know I mean they don't start remembering until they're three or four years old

"Well I like photos"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl, which I'm guessing it's a boy"

"I think it's a girl"

"Well I'm going to take a shower so I can relax and adjust to this" Draco said standing up

"Alright" I said pulling out a piece of paper and quill as I walked into the living room, I then wrote to Ginny who I knew was staying at Mrs. Weasley's house..

The letter read...

Dear Ginny,

Well just went to the doctor for some stupid thing to find out how many baby things our town needs to get, and guess what Draco and I are on that list of things for how many baby things. How long am I you're probably wondering, since Draco and I's Honeymoon? Anyway going to go take a nap, so bye.

Love,

Hermione

**Thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 8

**Draco's P.O.V.  
>Two Months Pregnant, Seven Months to go till baby is born<strong>

Hermione and I were a the baby store buying baby supplies, Hermione had made a list of what we needed she split it in half and gave half to me. "Now find that stuff and meet me over by the checkout line in an hour" she said going over to the clothing

"Hermione" I said running up to her "We don't even know if we're having a boy or girl" I said as she looked through some of the clothes that hung on the racks.

"That's why we buy stuff that would work for both, like the crib brown not white. Paint we would buy green a light green that is, the bedding the same way, clothing buy well blues and what not" she said

"The paint store is down the street"

"We'll go there after we order the furniture" she said going to another rack

I then walked off to the back of the store, the back of the house had a set up design of a baby's room. I walked into the design, since you were allowed to walk onto it so you could get an idea of what you wanted for your baby's bedroom design.

I saw crib that was brown and had light green bedding "Can I help you, sir" asked a store clerk

"Um... yeah how much for the crib and bedding"

"Fifty galleons for the crib and twenty eight Knuts for the bedding"

"Alright"

"But that's if you want just that, but if you want all of what you see in here it'll be 130 galleons." said the clerk

I looked around the room, of what Hermione described what she wanted it sounded like this, and the Ministry was paying for the nursery, well for us anyway, I never thought I would of said this, but thank you Potter. I mean since Hermione so friends with Ginny and Potter, Hermione got Ginny to convince Potter to convince the Ministry to pay for the nursery supplies. "I'll have to ask my wife" I said

"Alright just call me if you need me, my name is Missy Crown"

"I recognized that name from somewhere"

"My brother probably or my little sister" said Missy

"Maybe how would I"

"My brother was a Slytherin, but a year older than us his name was Mike Crown and my sister died in the Battle of Hogwarts, saving my brother from a curse, her name was Melanie Crown."

"Oh, I'm sorry and do you know who shot the curse"

"No, but we're guessing it was Bellatrix Lestrange, but who knows."

I gulped as Missy went to help another customer, Hermione then came up to me "Draco, you OK you look like you've seen a ghost"

"No, sorry I'm fine. You were saying" I asked the last part to make sure, if she said something I found out it was important.

"I was saying I like the room furniture you found, and Missy Crown from Hogwarts said that she would order me us the set, I gave her the Ministry Card that Ginny gave to me, and she just brought back. So I thought we could go buy that paint now"

"Oh, alright" I said as we left the store and went down the street to the home appliance and care store. Once inside we went to the paint section

We looked through about every light green paint color, when we both reached for the same one an hour later, "Perfect" we both said.

We then grabbed the paint color slip and went up to the counter, "We would like this color, please" Hermione asked the painter maker

"Alright" he said taking the card, he mixed he paint, shook the paint, put his finger in the paint, put the paint that was on his finger on top of the can, wiped the rest of the paint on his stained paint apron, and finally put a sticker on the paint can "That will be two sickles"

We paid him, I grabbed the can and we headed home, "Paint Making is a long process" I said as we walked inside the house

"Yes, but that's how we do it in the muggle world"

"Tell me again why the Ministry has turned our world into a Magical Muggle World"

"Ginny said that they wanted to show the children that lived through the war and weren't already having lives that were just like muggles and we don't need our wands for everything."

"Stupid law if you ask me"

"Maybe, but come on were doing fine. Were becoming friends as well." she said  
><strong>Three Months Pregnant, Six Months to go till baby is born<strong>

Hermione and I have finished the baby's room; Hermione is now working on setting up the house. We've baby proofed it, Ginny took Hermione to go and pick up some boxes from the downtown part of town. I was baby proofing the lower cabinets in the house; I was in the kitchen at the moment. When the pipe sprung a leak, so I grabbed the tool to fix it.

While I was fixing the sink, Mum and Dad showed up as I was taking the pipe apart "Draco, what are you doing" Mum asked

Water then sprayed everywhere, because I forgot to turn off the water and backing out I hit my head "Ouch" I said coming out and rubbing my head.

"You could have sent an owl before" I said

"Nice to see you, too" Mum said

"Sorry, Mum" I said opening the freezer and pulling out an ice pack, I put it on the back of my head.

"Why were you under the sink" Dad asked

"I was fixing a leak" I said as Crookshanks came in from the backyard, we had a cat door that only unlocked when either Hermione or I unlocked it, or Crookshanks' collar.

"Why are there baby proofing supplies around here" Mum asked picking up a window lock, Mum and Dad knew about the baby.

"I thought the baby wasn't due for another five months" Mum said

"It is, but Hermione and I both wanted to get started on baby proofing the house, so when the baby comes we don't have to worry about it."

"That's smart, but we had house elves do that" Mum said as I poured Crookshanks some warm milk.

"Mum, you know Hermione and house elves" I said as Crookshanks hissed at the at my mum saying they had house elves do work. "Crookshanks"

He looked up at me with his weird look, then went over to the milk "Well where's the baby's room" Mum asked

"Upstairs" I said leading them up the stairs. When we got up stairs I pushed open the oak French doors, and right in front of us was the window and the crib in front of it. The sun was shining through the window, but the window was shut, over towards the right was the changing table. Then over to the left had a small bookshelf, a rocking chair over in the corner, and a toy chest over by the bookshelf which was against the left wall.

The walls were painted light green walls with a very light yellow for the trim, the furniture was brown a light brown color, and the toys were dogs and cats that were blue, green, or yellow.

"Aw, this is so cute; it's a mixture of a boy and a girl's bedroom." Mum said  
><strong>Four Months Pregnant, Five Months to go till baby is born<strong>

Hermione and I have finished the baby's room and baby proofing the house. Hermione was getting moody lately, but it was October and was getting even closer. Hermione's packing an emergency hospital bag, "Hermione, you don't need to do that" I said

"Yes, it is actually is necessary, the baby could come early." she said, I just rolled my eyes and left what was now our room, we now shared the master, after becoming truly in love with each other.

I went down stairs to get a snack, when I walked into the kitchen Juliet, Miley, and Nicole stood there. "Draco" they all said

"Hey" I said as we hugged, then I noticed a stroller with a little newborn baby girl in it "Aw, who's this"

"Oh, this is my little girl, Caroline" Juliet said picking her up

"And I'm just now hearing about this" I said

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to watch her, while we plan Hermione's surprise baby shower" Juliet said.

"Um... Sure" I said taking Caroline from Juliet, she placed the diaper bag on the counter, then they apperated away.

I then went upstairs with Caroline in my arms, when I walked into the baby's room, Hermione gasped "Oh, my. Where on earth did you get her" she asked taking Caroline

"My sisters were just here" I said

"Oh, so which sister does this baby belong to"

"Juliet" I said

"Well that makes sense, she does have Juliet's golden brown and wavy hair " she said " So what's her name"

"Caroline" I said

"Aw, so cute" Hermione said

Hours Later, I got an owl from Nicole. Hermione and I took a walk around the town, like we do every Friday after dinner. The note read...

Draco-

Report back to the house

The baby shower is ready

Also don't forget Caroline

-Nicole

I then looked over at Hermione, "I think we should head back to the house that was Juliet saying it was time for Juliet to get back to Scotland"

"Alright" Hermione said as we turned down the street that went up to the house. When we reached the house, I unlocked the door and we walked into. Hermione turned on the light and everyone jumped out "Surprise" they all said.

Juliet then took Caroline, she apperated to her home in Scotland, then came back fifteen minutes later.

We opened presents; we got lots of toys, bottles, and blankets. The blankets came with a set of burp cloths, spit up cloths, and a blanket made for tummy time when the baby can lay on its stomach. The blanket sets came with our last name on them. We also got a baby names book, along with some picture books.  
><strong>Five Months Pregnant, Four Months to go till baby is born<strong>

Hermione and I sat waiting for Doctor Perk, "So we don't want to find out" I asked her

"No, we don't we want a surprise" she said as Doctor Perk came in.

"Afternoon, Malfoys" he said

"Afternoon" we said

"Now are we going to find what your having" he asked

"No, sir we want to wait till we have the baby"

"Alright, now like always were going to start with looking for a heartbeat."

"Yes, sir" Hermione said

Doctor Perk put the heart finder on Hermione; when he did we instantly found the heart beat or some weird sound. "Um... what's that" I asked

"Well Mr. Malfoy I'm not so sure, it sounds like a heartbeat, but not completely and the screen says there's a baby in there, but the baby does seem quite active today, so we have a more active heart beat"

"Yes, it has been kicking a lot lately"

"That's normal, the baby is just trying to stretch and move around, since it is getting bigger"

"That makes perfect sense" Hermione said

We then headed home, had dinner and went to bed repairing for the long journey ahead of us.


End file.
